


How Kili Talks

by GendrysNorthernWench



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendrysNorthernWench/pseuds/GendrysNorthernWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili will never be a great poet, he's a dwarf of action, but what happens in the aftermath of the Stone Giants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Kili Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little on-shot with a bit of Durincest

Kili has never been good with saying how he feels, he’s a silver-tongued charmer when it comes to mischief, but ask him to say how he’s feeling, and he’s as awkward and stilted as a dwarfling learning their words. It’s one of the many reasons he loves Fili, because his brother, his other half knows exactly how he’s feeling, and knows just what to do.   
So when they’re ripped apart on gargantuan stone giants, Kili isn’t sure what to do, he wants to scream all the things he’s never been able to say before, but he can’t. Before he can grab his brother’s hand, the mountains move and they’re swinging and it’s raining and Kili has never been more terrified in all his life, not even when he fell off the cliff as a dwarfling. 

When the giant his brother is clinging to is smashed against the rocks, Kili forgets how to breathe, and he shifts towards the edge, because without Fili, it’s not worth it. Nothing means anything without Fili. It’s always been Fili and Kili, he can remember it no other way, and he stares into the abyss and he’s just about to pitch himself off, when he hears Thorin’s relieved cry, and Bilbo is grabbing his wrist and pulling him from the edge. 

Kili has no time to think on what he was about to do, as seconds later, his arms are full of golden haired dwarf and tears are streaming down his face, and he can’t stop them, because Fili is there, and he’s holding him and he’s not dead. 

Later that night, when they’ve found a cave to hole up in for the night, the brothers are sat huddled together and for the first time in his memory, Kili says how he feels. And it’s garbled and halting and he’s shaking because he needs to let Fili know, but he can’t get the words to make sense and they’re heavy on his tongue. 

“Don’t leave me Fili. Not ever. Swear it.” And his eyes are so sad, and he looks so incredibly broken that Fili’s heart physically hurts.

“I swear it Kili. I swear it.”

And then Kili is kissing his brother, a melee of tongue and teeth and little breathy moans, because this is how Kili communicates, with passionate embraces and fleeting touches. They say a look can speak a thousand words, but for the brothers, their kisses could sing the history of their people and still have words left.

It is rare for the pair to share such embraces, but sometimes, they need that affirmation that the other is still there, that they’re not alone, that the other is safe. 

Because Kili and Fili belong to each other, obsidian and gold entwined so deeply, no one will ever be able to separate them.


End file.
